


Star Charts

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica loved the stars, to her they're the best thing in the Commonwealth. Well, maybe the second best thing in the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Charts

Jessica was worn out. She’d spent the whole day fixing up the roofs of the homes in Sanctuary. This morning she thought that it was going to be a quick job, just nail on some planks of wood, but _no._ The longer she was up on one roof, the more holes she noticed on the others. Before she knew it, the sky had turned from the pale peaches of the morning to the dark navy of night.

Letting out a yawn, she laid back on the roof that she had just finished and folded her arms behind her head. The sky was beautiful tonight. Normally the sky was covered with thick clouds full of toxic rain but for the first time since she had left the vault all those months ago, it was crystal clear. It was as though someone had scattered silver sequins over midnight blue velvet.

A relaxed smile grew on her lips as she connected constellations in her head, the fears and worries of the commonwealth felt as though they were miles away. Even before the war she loved looking at the stars. Something about them was just so enchanting and magical.

“Hey Blue, what’cha doing?”

Jess blinked, snapping out of her trance. The vault-dweller propped herself up on her arms to look at Piper. The reporter held her hat in her hands and had a sleepy expression that made Jessica think that she had just been about to head to bed.

“Stargazing,” the blonde woman said. “C’mon, join me.”

Jess patted the newly fixed roof beside her and winked at Piper. With a smile, Piper rolled her eyes and sat down. Immediately, she was pulled into an easy one-armed embrace.

“We never get to see the stars from Diamond City,” Piper explained as she looked at the dainty dots in the sky. “The floodlights in and around the city have created so much light pollution, it’s basically impossible to see the sky at night. Guess that’s one good things about travelling with you, you get to see things like this.”

Jess stared up at the sky, her hand gently rubbing circles on Piper’s shoulder. The dark haired woman smiled and moved her head so it was resting on Jess’ shoulder. Piper was glad that Jess had decided to remove all of her armour before she started working on Sanctuary today.

“I love the stars,” Jess said softly. “They’re exactly the same as they were before the war and it’s comforting. So much has changed but the stars haven’t.”

Piper nodded. She understood completely where Jessica was coming from. To Piper, the Commonwealth was her home, warts and all. But Jess came from a completely different time and everything had changed for her so rapidly.

“The Commonwealth isn’t all bad is it? There’s got to be some good things about it, right Blue?” Piper asked.

For a few moments, Jess was silent in thought.

“Well for one, there are the stars,” she replied and held out a finger so that she could count. “Oh, and there’s Dogmeat. I’ve always wanted a dog but I could never find the right one.”

Piper nodded with each response. She liked when they had conversations like this because she loved finding out more about Jessica. At the beginning the vault- dweller was very reluctant to talk to her, perhaps the whole press thing had intimidated her. It took her a while but eventually Piper had managed to get Jessica out of her shell and the rest – as they say – was history.

“Plus, I-“

Jess paused and turned to look at Piper.  She looked into the reporter’s soft hazel eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop her from breaking out into a giant soppy grin. Jessica’s eyes moved to her cute nose, then to her soft lips, and then back up to her eyes. Piper was beautiful.

Both of them considered themselves lucky to have found each other. The Commonwealth was a harsh place and to find someone that made them feel safe and happy in such a hostile world, well it was really quite rare.

“Would it be cheesy if I said that the best thing about the Commonwealth was you?”

Instantly, a red blush rose on Piper’s cheeks. Smiling, Piper surged forward and pressed their lips together. It was soft, sweet, and innocent.

 “Not cheesy at all Blue, not at all.”

Snuggled up in each other’s arms, the couple stayed on the roof watching the stars until the early hours of the morning. When they eventually got up to return to their usual duties, their backs aches and they had cricks in their necks but neither of them regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Piper so much but I'm so scared that I didn't do her character justice,,, ahh just take the fluff, take it.


End file.
